The overarching goal of the Research and Education Core (REC) of the proposed Michigan Center on Contextual Factors in Alzheimer's Disease (MCCFAD) is to enhance diversity in the professional research workforce addressing the brain and cognitive health of older adults. REC is central to the proposed AD- RCMAR because it will directly educate, mentor, and support junior and mid-career investigators from underrepresented groups. Enhanced diversity in the professional research workforce who study the brain and cognitive health of older adults is critical to advancing knowledge about and improving the care of older adults in the U.S. In particular, REC synergy with the Administrative, Analytic and Community Liaison and Recruitment Cores will be instrumental in achieving these aims, as will collaborations with rich resources available at UM including NIA Centers, Inter-Consortium for Political and Social Research, the Health and Retirement Study (HRS), and links to resources at Michigan State University and Wayne State University. REC specific aims include the following: Aim 1: Support pilot studies for AD-RCMAR Scientists (RS) in ADRD epidemiology, health economics, and culturally-sensitive care. Aim 2: Provide continuing mentoring activity for AD-RCMAR Scientists (RS) to achieve independent investigator status; Aim 3: Offer education in ADRD Health Disparities and minority aging research. Aim 4: Evaluate REC activities. Expert mentorship in health disparities and minority aging research will primarily be provided to AD-RCMAR Scientists through an individualized, integrative mentoring team, a monthly seminar series, and a yearly Summer Data Immersion. Moreover, AD-RCMAR Scientist mentoring activities will continue beyond their funded year. We have designed a unique and exceptional educational experience that will increase the workforce composed of and interested in contextual factors related to ADRD. A team of expert faculty will guide these activities. The impact of the REC is expected to be broad because we have designed activities to target and benefit not only funded AD- RCMAR Scientists (e.g., integrative mentoring team; monthly seminar series), but also national researchers (e.g., Summer Data Immersion) and the larger scientific community as a whole (e.g., peer-reviewed publications and professional workshops on the responsible conduct of research with Arab American and Latino populations).